A Walk in Lothlorien
by openmeadow
Summary: In which important matters are discussed as they silently walk among the misty trees. PLEASE review! I need more ideas-and encouragment!- for the second chapter!
1. Just One of Many Walks

A Walk in Lothlorien

As the pair gracefully emerges from the misty woods, their conversation ends abruptly when two small figures collide with them. With a meaningful glance at the other, the taller of the two figures crouched down and checks the two young ones for any bruises or scratches. This done, he sends them on to play elsewhere, admonishing them to be more careful. When they are once more out of sight he turns back to his companion and they return to their conversation.

"That is why, it is the only way, our only hope." The other figure replies in her calm, quiet manner.

"Although do not wish to believe it you know what I thing of these matters. There is another method, another way." The taller figure becomes agitated; though his graceful and silent strides do not change the other realizes it. "But this is not what we have come here to discuss, there are other things that you wished to discuss." The first figure is appeased, though only for a short while as they discuss the things that are further away, less worrying for now.

"The Rings, and all that has been created with their aid. What is to become of them?"

"You know as well as I do that all shall eventually fail. Our time here is nearly at its end. I, like yourself and the other, believe that our time here will end when they end, it will be as a sign." As the two continue on through the misty wood, their voices fade into the quiet of the woods. The last of their quit and graceful conversation can just barely be heard as they follow the winding, barely visible path.

"But what of the men, and the others that must remain?" she suddenly asks, but reassures her as they turn a bend, almost out of sight.

" They will be well cared for; you know who shall lead them, one that shall untie the two kingdoms of men that have been sundered for so long." With his last assurance the shimmer of the second figure's dress can be seen for one last moment as she pauses, looking back one last time.

* * *

Author(ess)'s Note: If you recognize it , it's most likely not mine! PLEASE review! Thanks :)


	2. One Last Walk

**A Walk in Lothlorien**

Two figures slowly enter the misty forest, followed by many, many others. Many bear banners and pendants, others guide the horses that carry the frail or very young. Each carries their own weapons, though they are not needed now, it is as a sign of peace that they remain sheathed and slung over shoulder. Only the first two figures remain unarmed and carry nothing save the elegant and rich robes that they wear as a last tribute to their royalty. It is from these two figures that a sense of peace and sadness emanates from foremost. The taller of the figures treads lightly as the slowly wind their way between the trees, her dress barely rustling the leaves as she glides over them.

Time no longer has a meaning for these two figures, for they are leaving these lands, to never return. For the entire length of the journey, whether minutes or days, not a word is spoken, those that follow their mighty rulers are deep within their own thoughts their memories and the tales that have been told of their homeland. As the two figures continue to lead the way through the misty woods they too, are silent, each buried in their own thought. As of one accord they both stop, for there is a slight break in the trees, between the misty forest and one only lit by a distantly sinking sun. The taller figure glances at the other, as if reaffirming their decision. She nods, and they continue on until they reach the very edge of their misty woods where she pauses, and looks back on last time. Still, without a spoken word he reaches for her hand and holds it high as they both turn to face the sea and their true homeland beyond it.

* * *

As one of those 'could have been' stories what did you think? I know there's a better word then mist out there to describes the woods, I just can't seem to find it...any ideas? 


End file.
